1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inputting module, and in particular to an optical finger navigation inputting module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical finger navigation (OFN) inputting module has advantages of small volume, high precision of navigation and low power consumption and is widely applied in movable device, such as smart phone, personal media player, digital camera and global positioning system (GPS) navigator.
Reference is made to FIG. 8, which is a cross sectional view of a conventional optical finger navigation inputting module. The optical finger navigation inputting module 90 includes an illuminant element 92, a sensing unit 94, a first lens element 96 and a second lens element 98. The illuminant element 92 emits a light. The light is transmitted to the first lens element 96 and the first lens element 96 deflects the transmission route of the light and injects the light to an operation plane S. The sensing unit 94 senses a reflected light reflected from the operation plane S by touching with user's finger or other styluses and converged by the second lens element 98.
However, the first lens element 96 used for deflecting light emitted from the illuminant element 92 of the optical finger navigating inputting module 90 and the second lens element 98 used for converging reflecting light emitted from the illuminant element 92 and reflected from the operation plane S by touch with user's finger or other styluses cause the thickness of the optical finger navigating module 90 cannot be effectively reduced. This makes the optical finger navigating module 90 with difficulty for applying in movable devices designed by the goal of the thinner, smaller and convenient to carry.